


Beneath Your Skin

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Dom Sam, Heartbeats, M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut, Sub Dean, actually yeah, not quite smut, pulse kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Dom!Sam kissing (and other mouth adventures) subby!Dean's chest and pulse points?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Skin

Dean moans. It’s a soft noise, keening in the back of his throat as Sam’s mouth clamps down hot and fierce on the skin below his jaw. His pulse pounds against the pressure, blood beating rapid and hot beneath Sam’s tongue. He gasps again.

Encouraged, Sam grips onto Dean’s bare hips tighter. His teeth scrape over flesh as he feels Dean’s heartbeat pounding on his lips, getting faster with each ragged breath. It’s a rhythm of need and desperation, and Sam nips lightly at his brother’s skin to see if he can provoke a skip. Turns out he can.

With a smile tugging at his preoccupied lips, Sam’s hands start to roam higher. He traces the lines of Dean’s ribs, feeling his brother’s chest heaving beneath him, before reaching Dean’s shoulders and moving back down along his arms. His fingers find Dean’s hands, running over the back of them before sliding into the spaces between Dean’s and holding on.

Dean’s own fingers curl to hold him there, grasping tighter as Sam’s mouth pulls away. That provokes another moan, this time a whine of disappointment, and Sam shoots him a grin. The younger brother draws back another couples of inches and raises Dean’s hand towards his mouth, turning it to gently bring the inside of Dean’s wrist against his lips. Wide green eyes watch him, a heartbeat galloping away inside Dean’s chest as he feels the kiss Sam presses against his racing pulse. His heart skips again.

It lasts only a few moments, the touch of Sam’s lips barely a whisper against the thin skin and blue veins close to the surface. Dean’s pulse isn’t quite strong enough for Sam to feel it, the quivering radial artery buried too deep inside his wrist, but Sam’s kiss is careful and tender before he then turns to place an identical one on the inside of Dean’s opposite forearm. Then, to Dean’s delight, Sam starts to direct both of his arms up above his head.

They only come to a stop when they reach the headboard, Sam’s fingers finally disentangling from Dean’s to instead grip his wrists and pin him there. The weight of Sam’s chest keeps Dean from struggling too much as he searches for the belt that had been hurriedly torn off earlier, and then Dean’s hands are firmly fastened above his head. Sam grins, and Dean’s heart practically somersaults inside his ribcage.

Sam gives him no time to adjust before his mouth is at Dean’s throat again, sucking fiercely at his carotid enough that Dean knows it will leave marks, and then the scratch of stubble tells Dean Sam’s following the line of the artery south across his chest. A gasp is forced past Dean’s lips, spine arching to press his chest further up against Sam’s tongue, inviting his brother to taste him deeper.

Sam settles in a spot just left of Dean’s sternum, where his heart is kicking hard enough to be visible through his chest wall, and covers it with his lips. He sucks hard, almost as if he could devour his brother’s heart, and a tremor racks through Dean’s body. “ _Sam…_ ”

It’s a strangled sigh, the force of Dean’s heartbeat making it difficult for him to breathe, but the only things invading his awareness are the feel of Sam’s mouth and his own heart drumming so fiercely it’s like it’s trying to escape. His hands tug at their restraints to no avail, making his heart skip hard and painful once more. Sam feels it and smiles.

It leaves Dean gasping for air when Sam’s mouth finally glides lower again, leaving the quaking plateau above his heart to instead kiss the still-trembling spot of his abdominal aorta, but it lingers there for less time before exploring lower still. The feeling of once again being able to breathe is shortlived when Sam’s tongue finds Dean’s femoral artery, somewhere in the indent beneath his hip, and follows it down…down…down between his legs.

The next sensation makes Dean’s heart skip so hard he thinks it will burst out of his chest. “ _Oh, fuck, Sam…”_


End file.
